Poké Pals: The Quest of the Mysterious Egg
by Fronzy
Summary: A group of six Pokemon, a part of the Hoenn region, were having a normal day. Until, they find a mysterious egg which causes them to go on a journey they never expected.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

As the rising sun peered in the distance, us six Pokemon walked through a trail in a damp forest. "Do we really have to go this way? There may be some strong Pokemon. . . " muttered an uneasy, fidgety Pichu. Pichu was, as I say, the doubtful one of the group always asking questions like: "Are you sure it's safe?" Pichu was the runt out of the other Pichus and she always got picked on. That's why she was very doubtful at times. We welcomed her in our group no matter what size she was. Pichu was very caring and loving once you get to know her.

''Heck yeah we do! How else are we going to get to those berries we planted?!'' snapped a loud Houndour as he glaced at the sky. Houndour was the tough-as- nails Pokemon in our group,constantly lashing out at others for mistakes and what not. He truly cared for us though, even if he didn't show it at first. He protected us, like we were a part of his family. Let's just say, as soon as one of us got hurt, Hondour was on that Pokemon like a freshly picked Oran berry. Hondour wasn't always like this though. When I found him in a cave all alone, he was quite miserable and was sobbing loudly. Turned out that he was abandoned by his own family for an unknown reason. He tried to find them but just couldn't. I then suggested if we group together, so he would be alone anymore. After gaining his trust, the two of us started this group of Pokemon. He's my best friend and I'm his.

''Now, now, Houndour, you don't have to shout at her. She is the littlest, you know'', A calm Bellossom said as Pichu swooped under her arm for comfort. Bellossom was the Pokemon that looked at the bright side of things when it's dark. She was happy, cheerful, and quite calm at times. She asked me herself if she can join us. I don't know much about her back story but, I'm glad she can help us in any way she can.

''How much longer is it going to be? I want to quickly eat up then train'', A grinning Teddirusa uttered out loud. Teddirusa was one of those Pokemon that wanted to be tough, but never truly was. He trained hard almost everyday murmuring to himself, ''I'm going to be stronger and tougher one day!'' He was never going to be as tough and strong as Houndour though. He waited for the day he evolved, so he can prove that he's very powerful and not cute. He also asked to join our group, said something like: '' I'll join you guys, seems like you need hand from, the great Teddirusa!'' He was an admirable friend though, sometimes getting on our nerves with all that ''training'' this and ''training'' that.

'' Not much longer now! I can see the berry trees up ahead!'' An air-born Taillow called down to the others. Taillow was the helper of the group, always following around us Pokemon asking for help if we needed it. We found her on the side of a dirt path almost about to faint. I quicky gave her a Gold Berry that I'd found earlier. After, she felt great and decided to join us because she ''needed to repay us back.'' She insisted and we never regretted it.

''Alright guys! You heard the bird, we'll be at those berries before the sun fully rises!'' I said in a booming voice that excited the others. I was the explorer of the group or how my friends would call me ''the leader.'' Yeah, I know that I started the group but, I don't really see myself being a leader. I never belonged in this region, Hoenn. It's because I ran away from my old one. I used to be part of a region called Johto, living in a lab with two other Pokemon and a professor who studied Pokemon. One day, two boys came in and one tookCyndaquill and the other Chikorita and no one took me, Totodile. Even though I was with the professor, I felt lonely inside. I ran away from the lab and swam until I found the region of Hoenn. I was glad I did that because now I met some awesome friends that I would have never met in Johto. I always think that maybe the professor misses me, and maybe I should visit. Cynaquil and Chikorita were my first friends and sometimes I would wonder how they are doing, if they're alright or not.


	2. Chapter 1: Oh No! Trainer!

**Chapter 1: Oh No! Trainer! **

A gentle breeze cooled us Pokemon off as the sun was hung high in the sky. ''Taillow! Are you sure you see it?! We have been walked for awhile now!'' barked Houndour to the soaring, tiny bird Pokemon. ''Um, yeah I see it. It's just farther then it looks'' chirped Taillow. ''Don't worry guys! We'll be there in no time! Nothing to worry about!'' I said, trying to keep the Pokemon's spirit up. They all sigh at the same time. The trees waved along with the wind greeting us we choppy movements. ''This forest seems scary'', muttered a shivering Pichu. Bellossom then replied in a soothing voice, ''Don't worry, Pichu. We'll protect you. ''Especially me!'' Teddiursa shouted which make all of us look at him. I heard Houndour growl a little but he then instantly stopped. Suddenly, to the side, we started to hear footsteps. . .

''Oh no! Trainer! Hide! To the bushes!'' I whispered pointing with my claws for them to hide. I quickly counted them as they ran and dove into the foliage. I was the last one, so I rapidly plummeted to the bush and peaked my head out to see who it was. Taillow was hiding in a tree above us, she couldn't make it to the bushes. I was right. It was a trainer. A young girl, looked around 10 years old, with shoulder-length brown hair and a tight red bandana. Her top was red also, but she wore black shorts. She had a Pokemon on her shoulder but, I didn't know what Pokemon that was. Very quietly I asked, ''Hey, Bellossom, what Pokemon is that?'' Bellossom knew almost all the Pokemon out there, she was the oldest out of all of us. She then spotted the Pokemon and answered, ''Oh, that's a Torchic. A Fire type.'' ''Fire type, eh?'' Houndour budded in, ''Probably not as strong as me.''

''Who's there?'' Said a firm, serious voice from out of the bushes. Dang it, that Torchic heard us! We all immediately ducked our heads further into the bushes. ''Did he see us?'' I wondered quietly.

''What happen, Torchic? Did you hear something?'' The young trainer replied to the squawking Pokemon. ''Maybe you can use Sweet Scent on the trainer and Pokemon so we can make a run for it'', I suggest to Bellossom. She never wanted to use Sweet Scent on humans but sometimes, it left us no choice. ''Alright, just this once'', she replied, sticking out both her arms and muttering words under he breath. Then, a gust of pink wind swept through the air and quickly surrounded the girl and her Pokemon. ''What is this?'',coughed the young trainer, ''I can't see a thing!'' The Torchic rapidly hopped off the girl's shoulder and ran around to find us. ''I'll find you, wild Pokemon!'' Torchic yelled. ''Let's go!'' Houndour barked as he took Pichu by the extra skin on her neck and threw her on his back, ''Hold on tight!" We began sprinting as Taillow quickly re-grouped with us. I ran in front leading the way as the others tailed me with inexpressive speed.

''I think we're good'', Teddiursa stated panting heavily, "Well, that will be my training for the morning." We all sat under a very shady tree to rest up from that run. "Okay, buddy, slide off", Houndour said to Pichu as she began to fall off his back. "Are we all okay?" I asked, catching my breath. All of them nodded their heads. "Hey guys! Look!" Taillow points out a fresh-water puddle behind the tree. We all drank a hefty amount which quenched our thirst. That was just what we needed. Suddenly, Bellossom turned her head. "Do you hear something?" she questioned. We all look around. Something was rolling down the hill. about to hit us! We all dove to the sides and out of its way. I got up hastily and began figuring out what this object was. A pale oval-shaped sphere with green dots all around it.


	3. Chapter 2: Finders Keepers

**Chapter 2: Finders Keepers**

"Er, what is this?" Taillow said, flying around it, looking confused. "Here, let me take a look", Teddiursa suggested as he picked the sphere and examined it. He then started to tap it with his index claw, "Whatever it is, it seems to have a shell or something." Suddenly, Pichu's eyes widened and she quickly snatched the orb from Teddiursa's hands. She could barely hold it, it was almost the same size as her. "Careful! I think I know what this is!" Pichu cried which made all of us stare at her. "I remember when I came into this world, the outer part of this was all around me", she explained. "Pichu, you can remember that far back?" I asked her while I gently wrapped my claws around sphere, taking it from her, and placing it on the soft grass. "Is it surprising? I am the littlest you know", Pichu replied back. "Oh, now I remember what this is!" Bellossom budded in. "Er, what is it then?" I said, as all of us turned to look at her. "It's an egg!" She exclaimed.

"An egg?!" Houndour blurted out, "You mean those things we all came from?" "Exactly", Bellossom confirmed, petting the egg. "Well, it's definitely not hatched yet", said Taillow, "What do we do with it?" We all sat there for a while until Pichu broke the silence. "I know!" she shouted. We all got ready to listen. "How about we take care of it? Until it hatches?" Teddiursa started to chuckle. "Pffffft, me? Help take care of an egg?" he began, "I'm too tough for that kind of stuff." Houndour barked and went up to his face and started to growl, "How are you 'too tough' to take care of an egg?"

"Alright, guys!" I shouted as I threw myself between the two, "Don't start a fight!" They both turn away from each other. You could hear them gnarl at one another behind their backs. "I think Pichu is on the something", Taillow said, hovering over the egg, "I'll help take care of it." Pichu raised her head up and looked at her with giant eyes, "You-u w-will?" Taillow nodded, "Yeah! It'll be fun! And we can learn a thing or two from the experience. Who's in?" She landed on the egg and stuck out her wing. Bellossom responded, "I'm in!", and placed her hand on Taillow's wing. "Me too!" Pichu exclaimed and placed her hand over Bellossom's. "Of course, I'm also in!" I jumped up and dropped my blue-scaled hand over Pichu's. "Don't forget 'bout me!" Houndour grumbled and placed his black-furred paw on mine and smiled revealing this sharp teeth. We all stared at Teddiursa as he sighed. "Well, I guess I have no other choice", he smirked. He placed his brown paw over Houndour's. They looked at each other and Houndour nodded at him and gave him a grin. At the same time, we all lifted our hands high and shouted, "Poké Pals!"


End file.
